Made of Steel
by The Former Lady Jilly Bean
Summary: Sequal to my other DN Fics. Read them first! IM BACK!


Hey everybody, I'm Back! Heres the 3rd story of my Daine and Numair Fanfic. Like all the others, I said I'd promised to make it longer, more intresting, and update more frequently!  
  
Daine opend her eyes to Numair snoring, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his head buried in her brown locks. She rolled her eyes, and looked through the nearest window. The sun was glowing, bird's saying there good mornings. She stretched, and Numair rustled awake. He grumbled his complaints and turned over, falling asleep.  
Delany trotted into the room, her eyes wide and awake, black curls pinned behind her bed. Kitten, chirped behind her. Daine smiled, and pointed at Numair, and put a finger to her lips. Delany jumped onto the bed, and tickled her dad, who ignored her, and kept on snoring. Delany frowned at him, then shrugged, and walked out of the room, kitten following, her scales a blue color.  
Daine sighed, and thought, I always wanted to do this, but at the same time I didn't. She shook her head and snuggled close to him, kissing his neck, and his face. He threw his arms around her quick, and pinned her down.  
"Ha!" He said, his tired eyes smiling. His horsetail was falling out of its normal place, and falling around his face.  
"You look like a women." Daine said, giggling. She toed with his hair, putting it behind his shoulders.  
He frowned, and thought about this, and smiled, kissing her. Daine sighed when he was done.  
  
They layed next to each other, not saying anything. Daine was drifting off to sleep when the door swung open a little, and Delany was heard giggling. Numair made a funny face, and stood up, Daine at his side.  
They walked out to the study room, and Daine gasped. Standing there holding Delany was her ma. Her blonde hair put back, her face smiling. She ran to her as her mother put Delany down, and hugged Daine back.  
"Well, mage." Sarra said, putting her hands on her hips, and studying Numair. He blushed and walked forward, kissing Daines mothers hand, then hugging her. Sarra laughed, as Delany let out weird noise.  
"Grandpa!" Delany said. Standing in the room was Daines father, looking exactly how Daine had first met him. Numair bowed, and put an arm around Daine.  
"Daine we would like to stay, but we have another thing you need to do. Numair and you." She said, her face drooping. " You need to go back to Snowsdale, for there is something wrong with a wolf pack there." Daine gulped, eyes wide. Numair tightend his grip on her.  
"The people there are very worried. the animals are different.. Every since they heard of you." Weiyrn said. Delany was standing between them. For 5 years old, she was big, and very smart. Her blue eyes looked between everybody.  
"We must go." Sarra said. " We will visit soon. We love you both." With that, they where gone.  
Daine let out a shutterd breath, and sighed. She nodded to Numair. "We may want to see Jonathan and Alanna before we leave." She said, voice small. Delany clapped her hands. She loved the red headed knight and the king, who spoiled her rotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awhile later, they where out of there many rooms. They headed to see the knight and Jonathan, who where both at breakfast. Delany ran to them, but bowed to Jonathan and Thayet until she hugged them and said good morning. Thayet smiled happily and Jon gave her chocolate, something that came with trade, which was sweet and thick.. (A/N: Mmm. what I would do for some of that right now.) Delany had a very big liking for it.  
"Morning Daine, Numair." Said Jon. People watched as Daine could talk easily to the king and queen.  
"Morning. I had a visit this morning from 2 gods, telling me I'm needed in, Snowsdale." She said, keeping her eyes low. Jon ran a hand through his beard, thinking. Alanna sat up straight in her seat, eyes alert.  
"You obviously have to go." He said, laying his ringed hands flat. "You can leave when you want. Do you want any people with you?" He asked, making a quick glance at Alanna, who glanced back. Daine knew Alanna was soon heading to see George, her husband.  
Daine shook her head. "This is just a simple trip. No worse then the realms." Daine shrugged, as Numair casted a glance next to her. With Delany with them, it would be harder.  
Much Harder.  
  
Well, what do you think for the first chapter? Its set when Delany was five, everybody OK with that?? Yeah, well, I wrote this when I couldn't go online and bug people. Hurrican Isabelle ( I live in Central New York) tropical storm came through and was pretty bad. But I couldn't go online and now I'm here, typing this, lucky I have power!! 


End file.
